Love through the Dark
by Hitsugaya2009
Summary: Reoka has been with the gang since their first day at Hogwarts. She is Lord Voldemorts own daughter. Yet her friends and Dumbledore know this. She is Head Girl along with Draco as Head Boy. Things will change as love becomes real.
1. Chapter 1 The 'Nightmare'

*** Well I will continue my other story I just want to write another first. This will be a Harry Potter story of course...Draco and my own made-up character. So let me know what you think of this one. I've gotten many ideas from other writers so if you've read any they will be a little like them but all mixed into one story. Ok now for my story...haha..RxR.**

*Chapter 1*  
NIGHTMARE????

"Look at me when i'm speaking to you boy..!!" Scream Lucious as Draco raise his eyes up to his fathers inches away. "You have dissobeyed me for the LAST time." With that said Lucious push Draco back against the wall. "You will learn that to follow the Dark Lord is to follow who you are. You can NOT escape it." Lucious raise his wand towards Draco.

Draco stare straight at his father in defiance even though the fear course through him like a dagger. He knew what his father would do and knew not to look away and show weakness.

"Crucio!!"

Draco bend over as the pain be unbearable once again until he blackout.

***************************************************************

Reoka shot up in her bed with a scream. Her breathe coming quick and sweat poring down her forehead. "What the hell.." She think as she look around the room. Nothing be out of place. She let her head fall into her hands. "Damn nightmare..." She hiss even though something not feel right about this so called 'nightmare'. 'It felt so real..like I was there.' She think to herself. "No!!" She say determinedly. "Dracos a git just like his father, his father treasures him..hmm."

"Damn.." She groan as she swing her legs around to the floor. She quickly walk over to her window and sit on the windowsil. Reoka close her eyes as she allow her senses to open to the world. Nothing be out of the ordinary to her. She open her eyes and look around as her eyes adjust to the night. They shift to thier true color...blood red..

Her black hair be twisted with the wind and she wrap her arms tightly around her well shaped and slender body as if to shield it from the cold that she not feel. Just through the summer alone her body had changed and filled to the body any girl would dream of and guys would fall for. She never noticed of course for when your battling for your life and the lives of your friends you tend to over look stuff like that.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

She quickly spin around, her eyes watching the door as it open slowly to show Dumbeldore. She sigh quietly as she turn her eyes back to the grounds of Hogwarts. "What do you want headmaster?" She ask.

"I heard you scream is everything ok?" He ask watching her. By now he knew better than to believe her when she'd answer yes if she was staring out onto the school grounds.

"Yea. Fine." She answer back. "I just had a bad dream..no big deal."

"You know aswell as I that YOU don't have a 'bad dream' Reoka." He say with a raised eyebrow.

She continue to look out the window not answering.

He sigh. "You can't let him get..."

"You think I don't know that?" She yell not letting him finish. "I'm afraid to even be around Harry or anyone else for that matter...if I'd accidentily slip..even for a moment..." She fall to a whisper. "I could kill them."

He just watch the many emotions cross her face before she look at him again. "I'd like to go back to bed if you don't mind." She state as she get up and walk to her bed. "When do Harry and the others get here?" She ask.

"Tommorrow." He say with a smile. "They can't wait to see you." His smile grow as Reoka smile. He then turn and wish her good night as he close the door behind him.

She just stare off as Draco Malfoy come back into her mind to disturb her more...'Could that really be happening to him?' She wonder as she fall asleep.

****************************************************************

He slowly wake up to see his mother asleep in the chair next to his bed. He sigh as he slowly sit up and groan as the pain hit him. Narsissa quickly jump at the sound and instantly be at his side pushing him back down.

"Don't you need your rest." She say worry written on her face like a book.

"Leave me alone..Mom.." He say as he push her back. "I have to go to Hogsmeade to get stuff for school." He grimace as he get out of the bed and walk to his bathroom to shower. He lean against the door as he close it and slide down it to sit on the floor. "Dammit..." He growl as he let his head fall into his hands.

***************************************************************

Reoka walk into Hogsmeade and look around for the others. A smile break across her face when she see them and she yell for them as she run to them and hug them each.

"Reoka We've missed you soo much.."Hermione and Ginny say as they pull her into another hug. She smile as she pull away.

"I've missed you guys too..all of you." She say indictating to Harry and Ron aswell.

"I'd hope so." Ron joke. She and the others laugh as Mrs. Weasley come running over.

"Reoka dear!!" She smile as she pull Reoka to her for a hug. "We've missed you so much."

"Thanks I've missed you all too." She reply then they all turn and walk into Hogsmeade together.

****************************************************************

Reoka and the others be laughing at one of Rons jokes when she glance up to see Draco leaned against the wall staring at them. She quickly straighten and wipe the smile from her face. The others notice him and do the same. Ron, of course, be the first to comment.

"What do you want Malfoy?" He snap. Draco not move or even acknowledge him but continue to stare at Reoka. She step past Ron and slowly walk up to Draco. She stop a few inches from him as her eyes widen. She notice the long scar that crawl down his arm menacingly as if mocking her.

His eyes narrow as she step closer and notice the scar on his arm. He quickly hide it and be about to make a remark when his father step behind him and place his hand on his shoulder. Draco automatically tense and shy away without thinking and Lucious eyes narrow with an evil glint.

Reoka's own eyes narrow and she step back at the sight of Lucious as the 'nightmare' come to her mind. She hold back a hiss of disgust as the others step up beside her defensively. Reoka's eyes shift to Draco when he shy from his father and she know that it was more than a nightmare. 'shit' She growl causing Harry and Hermione to look at her. She stare straight at Draco though.

He finally let his eyes meet hers as his father start to talk. "Well if it isn't Potter and his...friends." He seem to hiss. Harry turn his head back to Lucious and just glare.

Reoka just stare at Draco as he shift his eyes away. Then she step foreward towards them. Lucious notice and narrow his eyes but Reoka ignore him. "Are you Head Boy?" She blurt out. Draco's eyes turn to hers and stare for a second then nod. "Good. I'm Head Girl so we'll get to know each other very well." Reoka say as a smile appear on her face. The others just look at her as she turn away to walk towards the shops. The others quickly follow and Draco just watch wondering what could be running through this girls head.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well I hope you all like it..Let me know what you think please...RxR.:)


	2. Chapter 2 The Plan

Ok I got some reviews already so thanks to them. Ummm...let's see this is going to be the second chapter obviously..haha..so RxR.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter I only own Reoka my character. I'm still thinking of the last name..haha.

******************************************************

**Chapter 2**  
The Plan

"You actually want to get to know him?" Harry ask in surprise. "Please say that was my imagination."

She quickly walk to The Three Broom Sticks and take a booth the four of them can fit in and then look at Harry.

"Yes." She simply state as she lace her fingers together and lean her chin on them. "I had a 'nightmare' about Lucious torturing Draco because he didn't want to Follow my father." She hesitate to see their reactions.

Ron just huff and cross his arms over his chest as he lean back. Harry just stare at her and Hermione gasp.

"Is it true do you think or..." Hermione ask as she shudder from the thought. The one person who was her one constant threat could very well be an ally and that was hard to believe. Draco Malfoy. A Malfoy not wanting to be a Death Eater..??

"You sure it's real and the You-Know-Who didn't just plant this in your mind?" Ron ask.

"Yes it's apparently true." She sigh and sit back. She let her gaze wonder towards the window. "He has scars and bruises. You can see them if you get close enough."

"Thats why you got so close then isn't it?" Hermione ask as Reoka nod her head.

"Yep." She say as she raise her red eyes to Harry's. He be looking thoughtfully at her.

"What plan is running through your head Reoka?" He ask.

"Haha..well I'm not quite sure myself." She say with a laugh then it quickly fade away. "I won't let my father hurt someone else Harry, I will stop this even if it's Draco." She say staring at them all.

Heremione be the first to answer to everyone's surprise. "Of course!" she say. "That would be wrong if we didn't try to stop it."

Ron jump up at this. "Bloody hell Hermione. He's tortured you the most and you want to help the bastard?" Ron all but scream.

"Shhh..." Reoka hiss at him. "Shut it Ron." He turn away with a huff and mumble something about rich bastards and death eaters.

"Look." Reoka growl. "None of you have to do anything. I'm going to figure this out..I don't need help with Malfoy.

Harry just raise an eyebrow then sigh. "Ok just let us know if you need help." Reoka just nod.

**********************************************************

She look at the Hogwarts Express as the steam billow out from it. She smile as she here the bell signalling that it's almost time to head for the school.

She turn and usher the last of the first years onto the train then follow herself. she slide the door open to her friends compartment and say hi and that she'll see Harry and Hermione in a while for the meeting for Heads and Prefects. They nod and wish her luck with Malfoy.

When She open the door to the Heads Compartment she not see Draco and she growl as she turn to go to the Slytherin compartment and sure enough there he be. Pansy Parkinson be sitting in his lap practically yet he not seem to notice. Reoka's eyes narrow as she fling the door open. "Malfoy!!" She growl stepping in.

They look up eyes narrowing at the sight of her. Pansy hiss and stand up. "Get out!" She yell.

Reoka step past the other Slytherins and get face to face with Pansy. "Why don't you make me." She hiss.

When Pansy step back Reoka Smirk at her then turn her face to Draco. "Let's go..we have to get ready for the Prefects meeting." She snap then turn and storm out the door when he just nod and get up and follow leaving the Slytherins in shock.

Pansy's eyes glare daggers at Reoka which just make her laugh. She stop and turn to look at Pansy. "Keep it up Parkinson." She smirk. "I'm Head Girl ya know."

"I don't see why you'd be made Head..yet then again you probably screwed Potter for it.." She laugh. Followed by the others.

"As much as this may surprise you I don't have to screw someone to get what I want." Reoka laugh as Pansys smirk fall from her face. "I earn it."

"Hmm.." Pansy snort as she cross her arms and look at Draco for some sort of comfort. Yet he not even be paying attention to them. This make Reoka grow a little uncomfortable as she grab his arm and pull him behind her to their Heads Compartment. She just stare at him for a second as he sit down then she huff and sit down opposite him.

"Damn this years starting off great." She laugh as she notice Malfoy look up at her with a sneer.

"Maybe you should try not to piss every Slytherin off." He snarl.

"Your one to talk." Reoka glare right back. "Your number one enemy to the Gryffindors besides Voldemort."

Draco cringe at the name and quickly look away as Reoka straighten up. "Why do you fear the name?" She ask seriously. "I figured you'd embrace it."

He not answer or look at her but she see the fear in his eyes and sigh. "Sorry." She whisper. He turn and look at her with a glare then look away again. She just sigh and sit back against her chair.

************************************************************************************

Sorry it's short ummm...I have to go and eat out with my family and pack for my trip to Florida thats next week. Well review please.


	3. Chapter 3 Fights and Fear

Well I finally got my packing done except for a few things so I decided to put up the next chapter before I leave..haha. Well here's chapter 3 so RxR.  
Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any part of Harry Potter only my character Reoka.

******************************************************

**Chapter 3*  
Fights and Fear

"So what are we going to discuss with the Prefects?" Reoka ask as she pull herself up right in her seat when she notice the time.

"I don't really care." Draco say as he stare out the window.

Reoka just sigh then stand up and stretch. "Well fine I guess I'll do everything you lazy git." She sneer as he raise his eyes to hers and narrow them.

She then turn and head towards the door.

"Pathetic really, aren't you?" He hiss. She spin around and stare at him. "Excuse me...? I'm pathetic?" She hiss back. "O please...your as pathetic as it can get you low life disgrace. All you do is hide behind your family name and expect everyone to fear you."

Before she could even react he have her pinned to the wall. Her eyes widen then narrow quickly. "How dare you!!" He snap. "It's because of you and that damn Potter my life has fallen to rambles you bitch!!" He all but scream at her.

She put her face inches from his but say nothing. 'If only he knew how screwed up my life was.' She think which cause a smile to cross her lips. His eyes narrow and he release her and step back.

"What's so damn funny?" He ask through gritted teeth. "Nothing." She answer as she push herself up from the wall and slide the door open and walk out but she stop and look back. "Your not alone you know?" she whisper but he hear it.

"Yes I am." He say back. "You have no idea what he'll do to me." This cause Reoka to slide the door shut and turn back to him with a sad look in her eyes.

"Unless I let him..." She say as she step back to Draco. "He can't touch you." She whisper the last part in his ear then pull him out the door with her towards the Prefects compartment. He just follow her in surprise. As her words sink in he watch this girl with new interest wondering what she meant.

*********************************************************

Harry turned to Hermione again for the hundreth time and ask whats taking Reoka so long.

"Calm down Harry." She say trying to reassure him. "She's perfectly fine."

"Well they were supposed to be..." He not get to finish as Reoka slide the door open and a huge smile grace her lips.

"See...I told you." Hermione smirk.

Reoka just walk straiight in dragging Draco behind her and wave at her friends. "Well its another year at Hogwarts you guys." She start as she and Draco take their seats. "I'm Reoka Sythe your Head Girl and this sad sap..." She say indicating Draco with a hand wave only to get a sneer in return. "Is Draco Malfoy the Head Boy."

The little group just nod and she continue. "Our Prefects are: Gryffindors: Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. Ravenclaw: Luna Lovegood and Michael Corner. Hufflepuff: Susan Bones and Zacharias Smith." Reoka stop then turn her attention to the two in the last seats. "Slytherins: Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini." She finish earning glares from them and glaring right back.

"Well any questions yet?" She ask looking around the room. "I got one." Smith pipe up eyes glaring daggers at Draco. "How'd HE get Head Boy..Is it a joke?" He laugh.

Draco stand up and start towards him. "What?" Draco growl. "You afraid of me?" Zacharias stand up and walk towards Draco.

"I'm not afraid of some sissy you moron." He retort. Reoka quickly step between them and press her back to Draco. "ENOUGH!" She yell. "Draco sit your ass down." Which earn her a glare from him.

"So you got her fighting your battles now? Your daddy not strong enough?" Smith hiss.

"You bastard." Draco scream. He attempt to shove Reoka out of his way and go for his wand but Reoka spin around to face him and grab his face in her hands. "DRACO!!" She yell.

He finally stop and stare at her suprised. "Enough." She whisper. Then with out realizing it her fingers start to trace his face. He reach his own hand up and place it on hers. "Ok." He whisper. "I'm good now." She nod and pull her hand away but he hold onto it. It be her turn to be surprised.

"Pathetic." She hear Smith say and spin around yanking her hand from Draco's and slapping Smith hard across the face. He stumble back shocked. "20 points from Hufflepuff." She growl. "You want to go for 50?" He quickly shake his head but glare at her. "Then shut up."

She sigh as she look up at Draco who be staring off again. She sigh. "Go get ready we're almost to Hogwarts." With that they quickly turn and leave except of course her friends and the two Slytherins.

"You ok?" Harry ask Hermione rigfht beside him. "You hit him pretty hard considering it's Malfoy he was raggin on." Harry say with a laugh.

Reoka just smile and nod. "I'm fine you guys." She look back over at Malfoy to see him and Blaise arguing about something and Pansy looking scared between the two. She sigh and turn to her friends.

Hermione seem to understand and grab Harry's arm. "Let's go we need to get changed and make sure Ron's up and moving." He nod and with goodbyes they quickly exit the compartment.

Reoka turn towards the bickering Slytherins and walk towards them as Zabini seem to be overpowering Draco. "What's going on now?" She ask and they all turn to her and for once she see a pleading look in Pansy's eyes and her own narrow not liking this at all.

Zabini just sneer at her and turn back to Draco. "Nothing that concerns you." He spit out and Reoka step closer and hear Zabini say to Draco. "Wait till your father finds out." and then turn and walk out of the compartment. Pansy look between Draco and Zabini with worry. "Go get ready Parkinson." Reoka order. The girl hesitate then leave.

As soon as the door slide shut Draco fall against the wall and slide down it burying his face in his hands with a groan. Reoka rush and kneel down next to him. "What's going on Malfoy?" She ask a little worried. Draco just shove her away but she move to sit next to him and for some reason she lay her head on his shoulder and close her eyes. He not push her away or say anything. They just sit there. "Fine don't tell me." She whisper. "I won't leave you though."

She feel him sigh and lean his head back onto the wall. "Fine." He say. "Then don't go."

"We do need to get ready though." She say with a small laugh as the horn go off to let the students know that they're almost at Hogwarts.

*********************************************************

Well I hope you enjoyed it. I like this one the best haha. I'm sorry there not very long but I always think they are until I put them on here. Well RxR.


End file.
